


All in a Journey

by PontiusHermes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Good qualities, Multiple POV's, On the Jet, POV First Person, Respect between team members, Sweet, Team as Family, descriptions, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from different character POV's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morgan

Watching JJ work. She seems so intent on whatever she's doing. Unlike me, I guess, since I'm looking at her, not at the page in front of me. Paperwork. Everyone's drowning in it at the moment. OK, I'll do another page before I do anything else. _A page?_ Screw that. I'll do it at the office when the jet lands. I go back to watching JJ. You know, JJ's amazing. Of course she can do the whole physical, martial arts side of things, but then she can just go and talk to someone for a while and sort whatever issue out. I don't know how she does it. Wish I could do that.


	2. JJ

The engines sound a dull vibrating almost too deep to be heard. It makes me drowsy, so I look up from my report in search of something that will keep me awake. Rossi is writing. Don't know what it is. Could be something for a book, probably just paperwork. Like what I've been doing for the last two or so hours. Very boring, but it has to be done. He looks so calm and composed. Even after next to no sleep. Rossi is extraordinarily patient when patience is warrented. There is a 'tempered-ness' about him, which I guess comes from age and experience. I hope I'll be like that one day.


	3. Rossi

I'm scribbling down sentence fragments and whatever else as I watch Hotch work. I might be able to stretch to actual sentences, but I'm so tired that anything compound would probably turn out as nonsensical rubbish. Which is why I am not writing up my report. I'll wait until I have slept and I'm back in the office. Hotch, though, seems to be getting on with his. What dedication. Actually, 'dedication' is probably Hotch in a nutshell. He's dedicated to his job, but also loyal and caring towards his team. The world needs more leaders like Aaron Hotchner. Would that I could be more like him too.


	4. Hotch

I'm trying to work, but not really getting anything done. Across from me, however, Reid is powering through his stack as per usual. To have a brain like that. Reid is young, inexperienced and socially awkward but, frankly, so intelligent that we usually forget all the rest of it. Hiring him to this unit was madness, but we'd be lost without him and I wouldn't request his removal for the world. Even with the little guidance he needs from time to time. I still hope that one day he won't need quite so much help quite so often, but until then I'm happy to do what I can.


	5. Reid

I'm reading. Truthfully there are more interesting things to read than a stack of paperwork, but as I am confined in a G-IV, there are not too many options. I could actually  _do_ the paperwork, I guess, but reading makes me feel good. Even though I've read each page many times before. It's good to know what word is going to come next before you read it.

Now I've finished my stack for the fifth time. I could have recited every word on every page in the order the pages were in after the first time, so reading is becoming tedious. I look at the members of my team, except Garcia who is not on the jet. They all look so mature and experienced. I didn't even pass all the tests to get here, but they all really belong here.

Morgan is strong and brave.

JJ can talk to anybody.

Rossi is vastly experienced and wise.

Hotch is patient and kind.

Garcia can do extraordinary damage with just a few keystrokes.

Prentiss is strong and brave too, but in a different way to Morgan.

 

I wish I could be more like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
